dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LastationLover5000
Please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections, etc.). It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. I am the ultimate fusion! Hey, I'm Aha! I'm the co-founder of this wiki, and welcome to my talk page! Since I'm always on, if you have an issue, you can take it up with me and I'll try and help in any way I can! New Affiliate Check out our new affiliate --' NWG' Talk 13:45, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Yes, it is AOT wiki. BTW, XV2 has a manga adaptation. I was going to bring this up to you but should we make two icons for XV, and DBO. Here is my argument why they to some extent have their own continuity. DBO is a video-game sequel and it would be really helpful as well as one for XenoVerse. Especially now that a manga will be coming out. If you think not, I can accept it. But There is a new manga exclusively for XV2, I just wanted to warn you. EDIT: DB wiki just swiped our design and used the same images we had for our slider lol. Time to update the main page, amright? --' NWG' Talk 00:12, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Gokū Black I guess after ep 60, you establish our own theory about Black and what the entire arc was and is going on. This message is to ask your opinion about the multiple alternative timelines and the true nature of Beerus' statement "god killing god" thing. So that, "Future" could be reconstructed for the sake of thing new material... Btw, I've watched this hillarious. Enjoy it, and sorry for my behaviour in the previous discussion on NWG's talk page.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 10:08, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :I'm a bit disappointed with the outcome because it's predictable, I mean, they show Black has Zamasu' ki, then after some confusing episodes, multiple time travels, we's just know more about there's another Zamasu and how he get Goku's body by the wish to SDBs. Damn, the plot always like "Goku Black' identity is revealed," "Zamasu and Black," blah blah... Beside building Black as a badass villain, the plot is poor-written: (battle) scenes repetition, cheap gags (esp. Gokū childish), no insensity, no secondary plot.... This arc may be a stepping stone for a basic idea to expand the multiverse, but see how the plot is going, applying DBZ style from 90s without any adjustment, it couldn't be better. My personal though, no offensive.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 15:30, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree with you about Black being the best villain so far, how the anime introduced him, built up his personalities and showed his motivated and prowess. However, some latest episodes contrive the not-so-good plot, Black is kinda a fusion of Gokū and Zamasu, created through a complex of timeline splitting and the Super Dragon Balls. The main characters just keep time-travelling again and again without a plan and by confronting Black and co., their fates seem not too being endangered enough. I mean, I'm not satisfied that much, the arc may be good but not the best among all since the current state could ruin instrument and the most badass villain ever existed. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 15:48, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Re:Black Thank you, Aha for being the middle. I don't have an issue with you in your attempts to diffuse the situation. You're right important things come first. I don't want to come across that i'm antagonizing you. I respect your view enough to not attack you, especially because of the respect that you give me in return. On another issue, yeah we should probably be working on the other pages. Like the Zero Mortals Plan --[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 23:32, October 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Well sorry for not responding to that. Yeah, I love this introduction makes perfect sense. I'm glad we didn't misunderstand each other, man. I'm glad that we each appreciate each other enough to see our intentions. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:26, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Absolutely. We should either keep it Goku Black or Black on those pages. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 19:41, October 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Should Old Kaioshin's former self be given a page? ._. EDIT: Also for other pages like techniques we should apply the same logic of naming "Zamasu" as Black as he was called Black more than Goku Black. Would that be okay? EDIT 2: Actually Black would be better there already is a Black page. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:43, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Could you upload Trunks' new form? Surprised it hasn't been done already.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:36, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Re:God's not dead it might be alive? I don't know either. You're right. But my current confusion in what continuity, was it the "Alternative Present" was it the "past" was it in the "future". I hate the continuity destruction time travel has for this reason, especially because of the rule Beerus made. In example did the Tenth Universe's Hakaishin die, when he killed Gowasu, were the gods he killed from the Tenth or the other, the manga does elude that they meant from all 12 universes. I hate time travel. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 19:48, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :We already visited this subject, I agreed and I found a way to implement it on Son Gokū's page. It is the "Manual-of-style" for characters. Take a read. I agree with your additional comments its not GT, and should be given more respect. Toriyama has officially passed the torch down to Toyotaro. EDIT: Now that our canon policy is updated, how do we handle the Awakening of the Hakaishin and its anime counterpart? Should we just document one? Such as the anime? Or should we place it on the "Looking for template and make a difference betweeen both, there is vast differences between these two conflicts events, even the way somethings go, are different. Even their times are different, in the movie its six years away from the Majin Bu Arc, and the anime is four years after. If we decide to keep both, should we also make film conflicts since DB Wiki doesn't do it. And also I'm sure this Movie 6 can be given the wikipedia page, while we use its current contents on conflict pages. We can keep them separate from the main continuity, because the Daizenshū 6 states they aren't connected. What say you? --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 21:09, October 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Possible improvement to "Disambiguation pages" http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Man --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:58, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Yo. How's it going man, sorry that i've been in and out of the wiki. I'm working on various projects. I would've wanted to recommend making Lin a Content Moderator. But it seems even he's been out. What episodes are Hit's techniques in so I can fetch them for you in 720p. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:50, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Hitman Yeah, bro its cool that we finally have a sub, and possibly a dub with that easy access. I don’t want to sound like a weeb. But I think TV is a dying art. I don’t have the patience or time to actually tune in on TV, due to my schedule. I don’t think this is just myself. I think its all of us (Americans) we are each busy, including yourself. So its pretty hard to actually tune into Toonami (that airs at 2 Am ) At 2 am I am up but working on some animation still. Glad too see it getting an actual release. What do you watch on Crunchyroll outside of Super? It would be cool to exchange some new tastes for myself. I of course watch and have tuned in just to re-watch YGO 5ds. Yeah, I have been much busier in the last 30 days with my new role at my job so I’ll keep in touch and at least monitor at a bare minimum. Thanks! I will try to create the pages and hopefully make some edits when I wake up. I just don’t want the wiki to lose all its steam, we’re currently in the 900’s of the top wikis for the TV category. :) --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:53, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! For the link that is. QuakingStar (talk) 20:02, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Revisiting To match what? The difference between the two is the Masenkō keeps its name in both versions. The MoS is being ignored, why? Again, what is the purpose of having my translator or any translators, here if you're going to use untranslated names? Naruto wiki uses the Rasengan in this example, but does it give it for every technique and term, no. There is translations given to a majority of these articles. The reason they keep it to the original japanese and make some exception to the "Rasengan" or "Izanami" for starters some are named after japanese gods, and because these names appear in both dubs named as such. There would be no point in calling it by a name nobody would recognizes it under. The same with the Mafuba, there is no purpose in leaving it untranslated. The Mafuba is called the Mafuba by most because of that weeb, Herms. The Genki Dama is known as the Genki Dama in both the original japanese and the american localization, the Saiyan comes from both japanese and english. :/ --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:42, November 8, 2016 (UTC) New Job I will be working on really large project (my first movie) that will take all of my time. As a senior animator I will be assisting other animators and work on a film and will no longer return to the wiki. I feel that my time here was coming to an end and I enjoyed my time here. I would like to recommend Lin or Lulcy as my replacement to help you with articles. Thank you, so much, Aha. It was a pleasure and you made this experience enjoyable. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 12:42, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Thanks, Aha for the help with the Frost Demons Transformations, you did a really good work on it. This may not be appropriate to ask. But since there has been more users on the wiki can I make a request to give LIN a promotion to Content moderator. I think he deserves it because he's been a loyal user in the wiki and deserves the power to "delete" images and pages. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:37, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Input 1Cloudtheavenger (talk) 17:23, December 1, 2016 (UTC) : I looked up his edit log and yeah, I see what you mean. He seems like the type who will say and do anything to make himself look like he's correct.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 08:26, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Re:Template Need your input into this template. I'm a little confused about how to modify "FUNimation" and "Viz": since those affiliate with notable licensees, will they deserve decorated with variant shades of color or rendered as images or just leave them the same as the others?--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 20:31, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Recent Episode So sorry you didn't enjoy it. I loved seeing it for what it was. Much better than last week's episode imo. I have a new question to pose should we make separate pages for the stages of the Frost Demon Transformations? I thought it would be a little much but I wanted to see your views on the matter. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 06:07, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Slider I have the site a small makeover for America's number one day of consumerism, if its a little much, you can undo it. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 17:05, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Solution for the Goku Page Okay. So tonight i'll begin working on the wiki more than I have in the last few days. I'll be splitting Gokū's page. Because it takes a bit too long to load the page to the point where I think its a little ridiculous. So here is my draft on the potential characters that are likely to be given the same separated pages; Vegeta, Kuririn, Muten Roshi, Son Gohan and of course Bulma. The layout of the extended pages are broken into four categorized like Toriko Wiki. Introduction, Relationships, Abilities and History. The Introduction will have a Top Quote, the chance to give longer descriptions of the character. The sections that follow are "Appearance" "Personality", "Other Media", "Conception" and "Trivia" The next section is the Relationships, that can be similar to the "Naruto's relationships" page and potentially placing the personality here, as an alternate of placing it in the "Introduction". The next portion is the "Abilities" totally self-explanatory, as well as the "History" that lists every single background and even story arc. Is this fine? --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:42, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :As much as I would like to pretend to like the idea that we're one step closer to FT wiki makes me die a little bit in the inside. I would like to see you run through the pages alter whatever needs to be altered. See if you like them, and if you don't like it we'll just revert it, or rather I will. I finally can go onto Gokū's page without an issue. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:37, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Saibaiman Yo, so sorry for wasting your time but how do we handle the Saibaman pages? Do we just make them a race page and note their involvement, do we create an entire page for the entire group of Saibaiman and document their involvement? --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:02, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:Chapter Not all pages, some precious ones. Sadly, I hope I was wrong but didn't see SSJ Rosé anywhere.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 00:51, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :One page from the leak shows Black's transformation and both Vegeta and Gokū give us golden hair credit and only refer it to as regular "Super Saiyan" transformation. That's the reason I suppose Black haven't got SSJ Rosé as we know or its manga version different from the anime's in the latest chapter. But. It does not mean he never. It originally comes from Toriyama's draft, it's perfect to make Black a badass villain, that's disappointing adaptation if it even wouldn't be included?--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 05:23, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Nutshell from what I got from leak scan: Future Zamasu has his own Time Ring and saves Black with Restoration Power, he's a real threat now; Shin uses the ring to confirm Gowasu's brutal murder case. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 04:27, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Re:Yamcha The Legend Yeah, its totally fine. We should. It deserves its own page. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 17:46, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :You can name it by the name of the chapter like Naruto wiki. If there is a second chapter we'll likely have to think of a better way --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 18:07, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh no, how about this Chapter 1 (DBSS) DBSS- Dragon Ball Side Story. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 18:29, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Re:Icons You've got it, Aha! --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 18:18, December 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Made the Icons, uploading them by tonight I have a good idea for the "anime-only" template. Why don't we make them "notes" so they don't create blemishes on the pages, we hardly use the notes, and the notes template allows us type more without making the page look bad. Parent and Child Triple Kamehameha's user list is a good example. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 06:15, December 20, 2016 (UTC) :::I would totally accept if what I recommend is denied, but should we make specific colors for characters like Gokū Black and Hit, like I did for Cell? I know it could make some pages ridiculous, so wanted to get your approval first --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 13:17, December 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, yeah since we have no information on Hit I thought it be cool to give him his own color since we have no knowledge of his race, and I wanted to give his techniques more of a unique flare to them. And nice "colors of the heart" reference. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 19:54, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Policy Is that an actual policy? Because the wiki has countless articles containing no canon images. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:28, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Super Sayian Black identified this in ep 50 as Super sayian, and his hairstyle is that of his normal super sayian transformation. Bioelectricity does apply to this transformation, as evident not only by this example, but Black and Vegetto to name a few. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 05:47, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Have you seen this?? http://db30th.com/into/into_nenpyo.html This is released after Dragonball Minus with newer info right?? So that means the line about Goku being in the tank for 3 years should have been 1 year.. so Goku and Broly's ages should go back to being born in BA 737. What do you think?? QuakingStar (talk) 04:53, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Departure Dude, its not that serious. I only removed myself as system operator because I didn't think I would have enough time to return as often. And assumed you were capable of running the wiki. But if this is the case I will make more time, and would like to return as System operator. Seeing how Ten (never is here) and yourself won't be here, who'll block a vandal? The wiki has been really inactive and fear this would be the blow of all blows. If you don't want to work on this arc, we still have the rest of the series to record. I can understand but its not worth leaving the wiki, I would think. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:23, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Post-Departure arc Aha, I’m sure you don’t like the current direction of the series. But you can always fix and clean up the other pages of the Dragon Ball series, such as the abridged series and even cleaning up old pages like Freeza. It is hard for myself to continuously work on every page, whilst keeping up with the new leaks and upcoming episodes, updating the site itself. I just want to let you know that you’re free to complete pages of Goku Black and even Zamasu and even some characters that need work on, in which I will help you with. I am close to finishing Raditz page and feel that without yourself, Lulcy and most importantly LIN I cannot expect the wiki to operate effectively. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 03:10, February 10, 2017 (UTC) :Sure, I can understand some of your sentiments. You love Dragon Ball and you love it so much that you cannot see what you care a lot about being tarnished. It’s the same way why I don’t buy Pokemon games even though I used to be a good player and was in love with the series. I couldn’t stand the direction. So I stopped giving them my money. Now does that mean we should toss my entire collection that I do like. I don’t think so. Even Generation 4 is better than the shit they give us today. I would say given them a chance, because all of us thought ill intention towards Beerus, and I actually have grown to love him as a character. Even the Clown Hakaishin looked badass in that Opening. Looks can be utterly deceiving. But I don’t want you to concede your opinion because you have every right to have it. Honestly it doesn’t. This timeline was there a long time ago, and all it says is Toriyama is forgetful. But it doesn’t change one thing. Jaco is Toriyama’s work and that was the work he used to supersede the work of the anime. The timeline is C-canon at best, tertiary. We have to remember we have a tier policy for this reason that even puts the loves of my life (Daizenshuu collection) as tertiary. It's fine, thank! I just would like us to go work on this wiki. Honestly whether the 'canon' stays on this wiki, if Ten or yourself chooses to remove it. We have to remember the first goal is to make a better DB wiki. We're still above the top 5000 wikis in the TV section and should be happy we even appear in the rankings. We also get an average of 15-26k (on a good week) of views. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:59, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Hell The Hell presented in the 'filler' is the accurate one, as the one that appears in the film of Freeza, and not the inconsistent version in the anime. Take a closer look. The specific image was when they were introducing each of the realms, not when Goku was in the realm. It looks identical to image in the Movie 18. [[User:New World God|NWG]] 03:20, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Hi Wen Piccolo? 'Jacob Kingston' (Talk) 06:19, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Interesting note. So I've discovered that there is english names within the Dragon Ball Super japanese site, where they call the characters different names, and would like to consider them for a moment. In example: * Zamasu, seems to be named Zamas (Also his Viz media name) * Cabba seems to Cabé :It even confirms the names of Sidra and various other characters thorough this method. There is some that in my opinion are incorrect. So my question is what is our position on this? Should we use our MoS, given that use it as a source for various other areas such as arc names etc. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:45, February 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Well agreed on the website thing. I'll leave it to the translators, I'll be asking my translator about this in a couple of days to ensure if its right or not. I just wanted your opinion. But on the english text issue, I would highly suggest reconsidering that because we should select accuracy and empirical translations over potentially badly translated names. In example by this precedent We would have to change Babidi’s forces to “Babidi and his followers”. Also we would have to call it “Namekku” because in every English translation i’ve seen its “Namekku” and Majin-Boo would also have to be selected over the correct name on the wiki. I believe we should only use the bold names if they actually make sense and translate to that name, like Nameccian, since "k" and "c" are interchangeable. I think "Zamas" is seeming like the the correct name to select over "Zamasu" as it is likely the romanized version of the name "Zamas". This is also emboldened by the chapter of Viz's DB Super chapter. Of course let me make it clear Majin Boo doesn’t translate to Buu, so I would never argue to change it to that. I recently went out of my way to translate why Boo isn’t Buu, and Ten is and has always been right on that issue. Because if it was Boo it would translate into something else. If I seem like i'm debating i'm totally not. I just want to ask for your opinion. My translator will confirm if this claim is true. The translator will come here in a day or so to clear things up --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 12:25, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Infoboxes Updating every infobox soon, and adding new ones. Can you help on some parameter ideas for the "Location" infobox. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 19:55, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Xeno Characters Heavily considering making separate pages for them akin to the futuristic counterparts. Here is my argument, the normal characters of the series already appear in DBH, and it will make things really confusing if these two were to overlap. I unfortunately have to go today. Also big news we are back to the top 1000 wikis in our specific genre, let's keep it up, even if it's just ourselves. You did good in helping me today, Aha. I truly appreciate it. --[[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 21:32, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :The most recent chapter of DBH has both Goku and Goku (Xeno) fighting alongside each other. His name should still be Son Goku, but I believe the page article should be Son Gokū (Xeno). Because they are characters created from parallel universes. I would recommend you search for the Super DBH manga chapter 2. It made it clear in my eyes. --[[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 21:41, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Unlicensed work Since the wiki has a fanworks icon, that can be found in Team Four Star Entertainment's page would it be okay to make pages for unlicensed work of Dragon Ball -- 23:08, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :@ONEY: It depends. I would be fine with pages for certain things. But would take serious problem if you're intending to use this gray-area to place Dojinshi or something of that nature --[[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 00:24, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Re:Typo :D it's fine, man. --[[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 08:24, February 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Done -->http://dragonballuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox/Location --[[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 17:11, February 19, 2017 (UTC) ::: You're welcome, man! Just keep using. Unfortunately I return my work tomorrow :/ I will hopefully continue this edit storm I've been upkeeping. Also, I have been reading the D7 and there is an argument that there in fact is four parts to the stories. There is no bold '''PART' but the series was broken down into four separate portions. It's the first page on the D7 that notes that the series is broken down from it's start to piccolo at the 23rd tournament, the second portion is from the Saiyans to Cell, where the next portion is the third, where the conclusion or epilogue is the fourth. I thought I let you know to know where we should go with this information --[[User:New World God|''PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 19:31, February 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::That's fine. I'm glad we're keeping it that way. BTW, given that the timeline is more 'canon' should we use those arc names or keep the site the way it is. I personally would just rename the Epilogue to the "Peaceful World Arc" (Not on the infobox image section)-because it would be better than a non-title. I thought I'd ask, also I will be editing all the infoboxes, and I've made a decision to potentially make a new collapsable list for "Vehicles" because they are a big part of the the ''Dragon Ball series. I thought we'd give it a consideration. Also I have purchased GT's books and the exciting guides so expect translations. Right now my goal is to translate all the characters in the Daizenshū 7. Because we should have these articles. Also if you have any more ideas for infoboxes don't be afraid to ask, man! I'm currently at work. But I'll swing by later. --[[User:New World God|''PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 00:03, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::Use the location infobox. Having a city infobox is a bit redundant --[[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 05:06, February 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Will do. I got my hands on the Future Trunks Arc for 1080p bluray --[[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 05:12, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Changelings Can you refer me the card or source of specific card to confirm. As a matter of fact. I'll start making the pages and translate every single card. Also I was going to note that they are called the "Shiver" Family. I'll source it soon. But Changelings is questionable. ._. And Kikoha thing I changed it for accuracy of the MoS we could change it back wouldn't be against it. EDIT:I would like your input on a recent comment I made to LIN. It's on the issue of Game-only users and I would like your opinion on whether game-only users should be documented on pages. My opinion is on his page. Since I don't want us to seem like idealogues, including myself I would like you to break our tie. I'll accept whether happens of course. [[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 17:09, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :I'll meet you halfway. Since all Ki techniques are referred to as "Ki" we should use japanese for only those names. Because it would be wrong given that Toriyama's context is universal to the series. In example even FUNimation uses ''ki such as ; Kienzan, Genkidama, We can also change them back to their names, although I would to make an improvement, should we change it to Mouth Kikōha to improve the search and make less longer. We often don't use the literal translations in some pages, I would be open to doing the same for the Continuous Ki Manipulation Wave from the Fingertips to Continous Fingertip Kikōha. We have a literal name parameter for it, what do you think? --[[User:New World God|''PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 20:10, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::On Frost's card with the Chaos Ball. I will translate before I actually document it. I'm currently searching to see if Changeling is in fact the name. Thanks, I do hate Becoming a Chrysalis in Order to Transform, Last Final Technique, Exhaling His Breath to Send People Flying, and others. I will be making the changes tomorrow. When I have more time. --[[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 20:18, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :::No problem, i'm going to need help on changing all the links back from characters. That would be a really nice help, I really appreciate it. --[[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 21:30, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Universe I think we should change the Universe page into the multiverse, because they do not exist within the bounds of each universe, the universe referred on the source books was never mentioning the entirety of the seventh universe, but the mortal aspect. I would heavily suggest we make two pages one being a disambiguation page, and the second to document the 'mortal realm' of the Seventh Universe. --[[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 02:23, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :I'll make it clear. Universe -->Multiverse, Seventh Universe stays, the Universe would be the mortal plane of the Seventh Universe. --[[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 02:38, February 26, 2017 (UTC) ::The Daizenshū 4: World Guide, on page 20-21 calls the mortal side the "Universe". It would be correct to name it such. The 'mortal side' what i'm referring the part of the universe where there is planets such as, Earth, Namek and other stars. Not Kaioshin Realm, not the Afterlife specifically the side where space is, the citation we currently have assumes the Seventh Universe of just being one plane. But the seventh universe is in fact the entirety of it, such as the afterlife etc. --[[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 03:20, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :::But if it was named the Lower Realm, we should go with that because Super trumps the Daizenshu's given that their information is dated. --[[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 03:28, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Somewhat big change I will be changing the Seventh Universe to the 7th Universe, because it's shorter and not only that. To keep it consistent with the tournaments of the series. I will be making icons for the upcoming tournament teams, look out for that ^^ 12:46, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, I come form the Nanbaka wikia. We are looking to affiliate. would you be interested in affiliating? thanks for your consideration Riopug (talk) 02:33, March 11, 2017 (UTC)Riopug : Oh Aha he doesn't need our wiki ''anymore because just like the parasitic entity this guy is he went to DB wiki and snubbed off your decision. I checked this guy out and he's not just asking our wiki, he's going around every wiki spamming his wikia in general, and pathetically. 07:32, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Bulk response Yeah, i'm a bit let down by it since I assumed good intentions until I saw the page on his wiki. If it makes you feel better we're still in the top 1000 wikis of television. This number is pretty consistent and also WE have more pages than Bleach wiki and we're not even done yet. On the box-class colors issue: We'll do what you said. I just read my response lol EDIt: I will be making stub pages for Androids 1-12, I thought since they have been mentioned by Toriyama they should have their own pages. Since we have pages like Tea well why not? Since we're emulating Wookiepedia. - 03:05, March 12, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, I'll go see if I have DBZ in my flashdrive. Thanks for making a nice description. -- 03:29, March 13, 2017 (UTC)